This invention generally relates to shipping or mailing envelopes, and more particularly, to envelopes that are provided with packing or cushioning material to help protect fragile or breakable articles.
Cushioning material is often used to help protect articles that are shipped or mailed in envelopes. For instance, a person may wrap an article inside cushioning material and then place the wrapped article inside an envelope. Also, envelopes may be manufactured with cushioning material secured in the envelope, commonly in the form of a liner or inner envelope inside an outer envelope. In use, a person inserts an article inside the liner or inner envelope and then closes and mails the outer envelope.
Plastic sheets impregnated with a multitude of bubbles are a common cushioning material used in the above-discussed situations. This packing material, commonly referred to as bubble wrap, has several disadvantages, however. For example, toxic wastes are produced when these materials are made. In addition, these materials are not biodegradable and the disposal of these materials has become a significant environmental problem. Further, bubble wrap is somewhat bulky, and it is often not practical to store large quantities of bubble wrap for extended periods of time.
Small, peanut-shaped pieces of styrofoam are also used as packing material. These styrofoam peanuts are, as a general rule, too bulky to be used with most envelopes. Moreover, important environmental problems are also associated with the manufacture and disposal of these styrofoam peanuts. Folded or crumpled newspapers may also be used as a cushioning or packing material; however, newspapers are often not very effective for this purpose.